


My love is a hundred pitchers of honey

by rospeaks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: Prompt: #6: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up





	My love is a hundred pitchers of honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



It was still dark when Percival stirred and stretched out his legs from their sleepy curl. Gellert did not sleep deeply even on a good day, but he went to bed with Percival all the same. He liked to think that he slept better when Percival was at his side – just as a long line of heat that pressed against Gellert through the night. Gellert didn’t even open his eyes before turning into Percival’s sleepy embrace, nosing closer until they were mouth to mouth – kissing sweetly, lazily. Percival sighed, draping his arms over Gellert’s shoulders and arching up as hands stroked down the length of his body.

There had been a time, Gellert thought, when he had not even known that this was something that could be missed, and now he could not go a day without it. During the day, he found that he ached for the softness of Percival’s skin, the way his body melted from gentle curves to lean muscle, the sharpness of his ankles as they dragged along his calves.

His ignorant past had assumed Percival to be as cold as his office, as stern and unyielding in his personal life as his profession demanded. He thrilled at how wrong he’d been. How could he have known upon first sight how easily the great Director Graves could yield when kissed into sleep warm pillows? How delicate his lashes felt when Gellert brushed his lips across the man’s lids? How his whole body seemed to yearn for the intimate press of their bodies upon the day’s break? The knowledge was bliss, and their little bed served as their narrow slice of heaven.

He luxuriated now at the warm cavern of Percival’s mouth, his face held tenderly in the frame of Percival’s hands, his body cradled gently in the splay of Percival’s thighs. Here, Gellert could stay the day away, memorizing Percival’s shape by touch alone – learning and relearning until the whole of him was seared into Gellert’s soul – such that he could summon at will the very essence of this moment whenever he needed it.

Which was all the time. Every minute, every hour, every day. In the loudness, in the silence. In the in between. Every second that Gellert did not spend precisely here, with the sun curling chilly fingers across his bare shoulders as he held himself protectively over this man who had so securely fastened himself to Gellert’s side that the very idea of straying from this quiet haven they’d built became unimaginable.

A part of him wondered if this had been Percival’s plan all along – to make Gellert so keenly attached so that he was always in a hurry to return to Percival’s embrace. If Percival felt even half the pleasure that he did, however, then Gellert could not fault him. What possibility was there for bitter resentment to blossom between them when the reality was so sweet? 

Let the world fall to ashes, Gellert thought as he curled his tongue alongside Percival’s. Let it burn, let it wash away, so long as he had his home here. He would count his victories along the slope of Percival’s neck and his fortunes along the curve of his spine. 

His joy would be whorls of Percival’s fingertips. His desire, the tangle of Percival’s hair across the sheets. His love, the dark glitter of Percival’s eyes as he woke from pleasant sleep. His life, the blushing kiss of Percival’s smile each morning.

It would be enough.

It would be enough.

It would be everything.


End file.
